


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by blackwolf369



Series: I have some side stories outlined don't judge me [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, also zilena and hood and hook make an appearance, and baby robyn, and roland, but just small things, it's all fluff for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf369/pseuds/blackwolf369
Summary: Santa Claus moonlights as a matchmaker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a one-shot? XD Great question! Depends on the response. I could make it a two-shot or I could flesh it out a bit with the plotline I have in mind. It's up to you guys.  
> Also this was lowkey inspired by the movie Elf :D Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Nathan Fleet's "Last Minute Gifts"

Emma was browsing the Nerf guns when she felt a small tug on her tunic. She turned around, confused, and looked down after not seeing anyone of adult height.

A small, brown-haired little boy smiled up at her. “Excuse me, Mrs. Elf, ma’am,” he said sweetly. “Can you help me find a gift for my mommy?”

She couldn’t resist his adorable politeness. “Sure, little man. Does your mom know you’re here?”

The little boy nodded and pointed off to the left. “She’s just over there. She doesn’t want me to know she’s getting me what I asked for.”

Emma laughed. “Okay. Just let me grab one of these real quick and I’ll help you look” She quickly grabbed the biggest, most impressive-looking Nerf gun within reach— _Roland will dominate Nerf Wars with this beast_ —before turning back to the little boy and squatting down to his level.. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, um,” he began sheepishly, blushing a little. “When we were here way back in Jan-u-ary my mom really seemed to like this horsey jewelry set, and I’ve been saving up all my allowance since then to buy it for her. Do you know where it is?”

Emma had no idea what he was talking about, but she nodded anyway. “You bet I do.” She stood and motioned toward the jewelry area of the store. “Right over here. Ready?”

The boy nodded, and when they started walking he took Emma’s hand. “I’m Henry,” he said, looking up at her. “You’re not really an elf, are you?”

Chuckling, Emma shook her head. “No, I’m just a regular old human. I just sort of…fill in, during the holidays—Santa’s a bit understaffed during crunch time, you know? He can spare the elves to come down here and oversee things.” She breathed a little sigh of relief when the jewelry counter came into view. There was someone who actually worked at this store still there.

Henry nodded like that made a whole lot of sense. “Do you ever get to meet Santa?”

“Um…” She met a whole lot of fake Santas, but she didn’t think that counted. “No, ’fraid not. By the time he finishes distributing gifts he’s much too tired to meet all his human helpers, and once he’s recovered enough we’re generally too busy to make time for him.”

“Oh,” Henry said sadly.

Emma leaned over the counter as the worker—her nametag said Zilena—came over.

“Nice costume,” she greeted with a teasing smile.

Emma shrugged. “Pays the bills, you know.” She continued, in a whisper, “Do you still have a…horse jewelry set? He,” she motioned to Henry, who still frowned sadly, “wants to get it for his mom.”

Zilena nodded. “Of course, it’s just over here.” She walked to the other side of the counter, Emma following, and pointed to the set.

Emma’s mouth gaped a little when she saw it. It was a six-piece set, all gold and silver and diamonds, of horse earrings, a horse necklace, a horse watch, a horse bracelet, and a ring engraved with—yes—more horses. It looked beautiful, but the cost totaled to $1029.99.

Henry’s face brightened a little when he saw it. “That’s the one,” he confirmed.

Emma cleared her throat, a bit nervous. “How much you got, kiddo?”

Henry dug into his pocket, pulling out eighteen tens and a fifty and placing all the wadded up bills on the counter. He counted them out slowly, coming up with a total of $230. “Oh!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out twelve quarters. “I lost three whole teeth! So that’s…two-hundred-and-thirty-three dollars.” He looked hopefully up at Zilena. “Is that enough, ma’am?”

She smiled back down at him sadly. “Oh, honey—”

Emma was watching Henry’s face, watching it fall again. “Of course it is!” She cut in, shooting Zilena a pointed look. “She just doesn’t know how to wrap it. Right?”

Zilena nodded slowly. “We have…too many kinds of wrapping paper. Just look right here, which one looks nice?” She opened a drawer behind the counter, but Henry was too short to see, so Emma picked him up, setting him on her hip.

“The purple snowing one!” he exclaimed, pointing. “My mommy really likes purple. And horsies.”

Zilena smiled. “Alright, young man.”

Emma put Henry down and set her own basket on the counter next to his money. She leaned over, motioning Zilena closer, and whispered, “Just ring all this up together, will you?” She pulled out her credit card and set it on the counter. She would have to live off Ramen noodles again for a while, but she didn’t mind all too much. It was Christmas, after all. “And could you maybe just put his money in an envelope or a little box and wrap it, please?”

Zilena nodded. “Of course.”

“Thanks.” Emma kneeled down to Henry’s level. “You know, Henry, I might not know Santa personally, but I can get word to him if I meet someone especially deserving, and I think you fit the bill.”

Henry’s face lit up, his smile especially wide and toothy. “Really?”

Emma nodded. “You bet. What did you want to ask him for?”

“Well, my dad died a really long time ago, and I don’t really remember him very well but I know he made my mom smile really big, but she doesn’t anymore, not that often anyway.” He looked down, kicking his feet a little. “She seems really lonely sometimes, and I know she has me, but she’s still sad and I really want Santa to give her someone who can make her happy again.” He looked back up, eyes glittering with uncertain hope. “Can he do that? It could be anyone; my mommy dates women too, so I think that makes it easier for Santa. And I’ve been really, really good this year. I won’t even ask for anything ever again!”

Emma had been thinking he would ask for…an Xbox maybe, or some violent video game his mom wouldn’t get him. What was he anyway, seven? Eight? But not…not a significant other for his mom. “I don’t know if Santa can give her someone, but he might be able to make some suggestions, okay?”

Henry sighed. “Yeah.”

“Henry!” came a strained, relived cry from a disheveled—but very beautiful, Emma noted—woman dashing out of the towel aisle. She ditched her cart, running up to Henry and hitting her knees to pull him into a desperate hug. “Henry,” she scolded gently, “you cannot run off like that! I was about to call the police—I thought someone had taken you!” She squeezed him tighter. “You can’t leave me, Henry. Bad things can happen, okay?”

Henry nodded as best he could whilst being smothered by his mother. “Mommy, you’re hugging me really tight.”

The woman released Henry quickly, but kept one hand on his arm like she was afraid he might disappear again. “I’m sorry, honey,” she said, wiping her eyes with her free hand. With watery eyes, she looked up at Emma.

Emma smiled hesitantly, suddenly very self-conscious of her stupid costume. “Hi.”

The woman stood, holding tightly to Henry’s hand and brushing some of her short hair from her face. “What were you doing with my son?” she demanded, a fire suddenly entering her watery eyes.

Emma suddenly felt like she should be cowering—this was the kind of mother she wished she’d had, the kind that would do anything for her child—but she held her ground. “I just—um, he thought—”Emma kept stumbling over her words.

Henry tugged on his mother’s arm. “ _Mommy_ ,” he said insistently, “you’re being scary again. She was just helping me.”

The woman’s eyes softened some as her son spoke, but she didn’t look away from Emma. “Do you work here, Miss…?”

Emma cleared her throat. “Um, Swan. Emma. No, I—” she coughed. “No, I work at the other mall. I had to cover a friend’s shift so I couldn’t buy gifts before my store closed, and I couldn’t change clothes if I wanted to make it here in time to. I guess Henry thought I worked here…I’m sorry, he just wanted some help finding a gift for y—ow!”

Henry had suddenly poked her hard in the side, but now he stood there looking like an innocent little angel.

Emma, pouting, rubbed her side. “You little devil child.”

His mom burst out laughing—it was just a bit too loose for the situation, but Emma guessed the stress from her recent ordeal caused her to overreact just a bit, so it was fine. Her laugh was still beautiful. Forget bells; her laugh gave angels their wings.

“That seems quite believable, Ms. Swan,” she said after calming down. “Thank you for watching him.”

Emma shrugged, instinctively moving to tuck her hands into her back pockets, but her arms kind of fell uselessly to her side. Stupid elf costume. “It’s really no problem. He’s a wonderful young man.”

Henry blushed. “Thank you, Miss Emma.”

His mom turned to the woman at the counter. “Hey, Zilena.”

“I can’t believe Regina Mills of all people is a last-minute Christmas shopper,” Zilena said. “I also can’t believe this is the first time I’m meeting your son; he’s wonderful. How dare you deprive me of such an angel.”

Regina shrugged, putting her hands on Henry’s shoulders. “I’ve been really busy with the Gold vs. State case, you know? It’s expected to drag into next year. I’ve barely had time to sleep, much less set up playdates between our kids.”

“Well, if you ever need a babysitter, you have my number.” Zilena handed Henry all his gifts in a small bag. “She’ll love them,” she stage-whispered to him.

Henry nodded enthusiastically.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the exchange, then leaned over just a bit to try to peek into the bag. Henry felt her moving and quickly shut the bag.

“Uh-uh. Not until morning, you know the rules,” Henry scolded.

Regina smiled. “Yes, dear, I suppose I do. Thanks for your time, Zilena. I might just take you up on that offer; my usual babysitter is visiting her family until the fourth. Will you be available?”

Zilena nodded. “I should be.”

Regina looked at Emma—up and down, then at her face—and inclined her head in a little nod as her smile turned teasing. “You make a very nice elf, Ms. Swan.”

Emma blushed fiercely, genuinely afraid her ears might be on fire. “Thanks,” she muttered.

Regina wished Emma and Zilena a very merry Christmas, and Henry pitched in with “And a happy New Year!” before departing.

“Darling, you’re staring,” Zilena said loudly after Regina had disappeared from sight.

“What?” Emma said, still looking in the direction Regina had gone. After a second, her brain computed Zilena’s words. Her head snapped around. “I was not!”

Zilena just smiled. “You know, I’ve been to Regina’s place before. If you wanted to give me a letter from Santa…I could probably get it to her in time for tomorrow.”

Emma’s breath caught—what an idea! “Do you have a piece of paper?”

 

“These are for you, Mommy!” Henry practically yelled, overflowing with excitement as he shoved a collection of small, elegantly wrapped presents into her hands.

Laughing, she set her hot cocoa down on the coffee table and began carefully removing the first box from its beautiful wrapping paper—the silver snowflakes on the background of shimmering purple paper was the sort you saved. The box inside was long and thin, covered in black felt. She opened it, revealing a gold bracelet made of galloping horses linked together like chainlinks. Each horse had a small diamond for an eye.

Regina gasped. “Oh, Henry…” This was part of the set she’d eyed earlier in the year—there was no way he’d had enough to buy the whole set. She opened the rest of the small packages, and sure enough he had bought her the entire set. “Henry, I love them, thank you, but how did you pay for these?” He couldn’t have possibly paid for it with his allowance.

Henry beamed up at her. “I saved all my money, even from the Tooth Fairy!”

Regina added up how much that would be, but she knew this set was over one thousand dollars—even on sale Henry wouldn’t have been able to pay for it. Did he rob a bank? She dismissed the thought, resolving to ask Zilena the next day. She gave Henry a loving squeeze. “This was so thoughtful of you, Henry.”

He wiggled out of her grasp. “There’s more!” He produced two envelopes from under the tree. “This one’s for you. It’s from Santa.” He kept the other, also from Santa.

Regina took the letter, immediately noting it was not Henry’s handwriting. There were two pieces of paper inside, folded separately, one marked For Henry, the other For Regina. “He left a letter for you too, dear,” she said, handing Henry his. He took it, but waited for Regina to read hers.

_Dear Regina,_

_Let me begin by saying you have raised a wonderful young man whom I adore hearing from each year. His letters are a delight to read, as were yours. I was quite sad when you stopped writing me, but I am always grateful to still have your belief. It’s always especially strong, so strong in fact that sometimes my sleigh team jokes that you’re half the reason I ever get off the ground. I understand that you believe more in the spirit of Santa Claus than the fat old man in a red suit, but that counts!_

_This year, Henry never sent me a letter, so I’m afraid all the gifts he got were from you. He did attempt to contact me in another way last night, though, through a human helper of mine named Emma Swan. What he wished for…well, he told Emma he wanted to see you happy again in the way you haven’t been since Daniel was taken from you. I know you try very, very hard for your son, Regina, but he is a very perceptive young man just like his mother, and he has picked up on how lonely you get sometimes._

_Unfortunately, I deal primarily in material gifts. Every now and then I can try to pull a few strings and get families reunited for the holidays, but I can’t just produce a soulmate out of thin air, no matter how hard I would like to. Even if I could, I know I can’t give you another Daniel, so I would be hard-pressed to give you anything comparable._

_That’s not to say I’m completely powerless. Emma may have stopped believing in me long ago, but each season she is so full of the Christmas spirit she becomes almost a direct line to the goings-on around her, so I was able to see her entire interaction with Henry—and you—in the mall yesterday. I had just enough time to make a few very important calls to some friends of mine, and I think you will appreciate what they had to say._

_My first call was to Hades, who I was able to convince to let Daniel speak with me, and Daniel wanted me to tell you that he can feel your love every time you think of him. He said it makes him happy to know you remember him, and he watches over you and little Henry every day. He wishes you the greatest happiness and wants you to know that it’s okay to love again._

_My second call was to Cupid, who is absolutely insufferable let me tell you. He said he couldn’t help you any directly, but he had someone in mind for you when the time came that you were ready. Rather ironically, you already know the woman he was thinking of. I’ve left her name and number below._

_I can feel your disbelief from here. I promise you, I am actually Santa Claus, and if I can persuade the Elf High Council to allow a few very special humans into the North Pole Compound, you and Henry and maybe another guest are welcome to visit me—but please, wait until February. I spend most of January either asleep or reading thank-you notes._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Santa Claus_

_P.S.: Emma Swan, Cell #: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 

Regina was suddenly very aware of her heart’s thumping. She couldn’t—but there was no way Ms. Swan could have known some of those things. She sucked in a deep breath, concealing her astonishment with a quick smile. “What does yours say, dear?”

Henry unfolded his letter, reading aloud, “Dear Henry, in the envelope is everything you thought you spent last night, along with two other very important thing. The first is the gold slip, which is a pass for you, your mother, and a guest if you wish, to come to the North Pole to visit me. The second is the candy cane, which is not actual candy so please do not try to eat it. Once I get your visit approved, you can insert the candy cane into any lock, turn it, and the door will open directly to the North Pole Compound Visitors’ Center. You will know when the candy cane key is functional when it begins to glow. Also, don’t forget to thank Emma Swan for covering your mother’s gifts last night. You mom knows how to contact her. Merry Christmas, Santa Claus.” Henry stared at the letter for a moment, then in a flurry of movement he ripped open the other envelope, revealing his money, a green slip, and a regular-looking candy cane. “Mom!” Henry shouted, waving the slip and cane around. “Look!”

Regina was more than a little dumbstruck. “I see it, Henry.”

Henry ran over to the mantle, setting the candy cane and green slip atop it. “I’m going to leave this right here so we’ll know as soon as it starts glowing.” He turned back to her, putting his hands on his hips. “Now, Emma. I have a thank-you to say.”

Regina smiled, chuckling. “Yes you do, young man. Come here, we can call her together.”

 

Roland, usually the sweetest little boy, singlehandedly had both his dads and Emma pinned down behind the couch and was cackling like a demon as the capitalized on his Nerf haul.

Emma glared at Killian who got Roland the extra supply of Nerf darts. “I cannot believe you gave that boy a thousand Nerf darts. Who does that?”

Killian narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me, need I remind you who gave the lad the most powerful Nerf weapon out today? Bad form, Swan. You’re not supposed to help the enemy.”

“Here’s the thing,” Emma began testily, poking Killian in the chest with her finger. “Even the most powerful Nerf weapon out today would have run out of ammo by now if someone hadn’t gotten an obscene amount of ammo to go with it!”

“Supreme Overlord Roland,” Robin called from Emma’s other side, not wanting to get involved in the feud between his husband and his husband’s closest friend, “I’d like to defect!”

“You’re already on my side, Daddy,” Roland called back. “Aunt Emmy, there’s a letter for you under the tree!”

Emma turned away from the retort Killian was beginning, peeking her head over the couch. “Really?”

An envelope sailed past her head, followed closely by a chipper, “Yep!” from Roland.

Emma crawled over to retrieve it, wondering who it was from, but all it said on the front was her name. “Huh.” She was just about to open it when her phone rang. She pulled it out, but didn’t recognize the number. It was local though, so she answered it anyway. “Swan speaking.” She stood, holding her free hand up in surrender while pressing the phone into her shoulder as she called, “Phone call, Supreme Overlord. Shoot me later.” She stepped into the hallway.

“Are you engaged in a space war, Ms. Swan?”

Emma was silent for a moment, wondering if it was really who she thought it was. “So you, you got my note?”

“I got a note, Ms. Swan, yes. I don’t know how you did it, but yes. And thank you for what you did for Henry last night—please let me know how much the bill was so I can pay you back.”

Emma grinned. “What bill, Regina—can I call you that?”

Regina sighed. “Not if you keep playing coy with me.”

“Listen, it was no trouble at all. Christmas spirit and all that, you know? Paying it forward or whatever? Just…buy a stranger a coffee or something.”

Suddenly there was a bit of a commotion on the other side and another voice came over the line. “Thank you, Miss Emma!” Henry shouted into the receiver. “And for giving my message to Santa! He wrote me a letter, and mom, and he gave her your number! I can’t—wow. Thank you so much!”

Emma laughed. “Merry Christmas, kiddo. Did you get a good haul this year?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Henry said enthusiastically, and Emma could tell he was nodding. “But it’d be better if you would take my mom on a date—”

“Okay, Henry, that’s enough phone time for you,” Regina said, chuckling nervously as she took back the phone. “Sorry about that. He was really excited.”

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. “I would, you know,” she said, her voice a little strained. “Take you on a date. If you wanted.”

Regina heard someone knocking on her front door. “Just—just one second, someone’s at my door.” She walked with her phone to her door, using the time as an excuse to think of an answer. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to say yes or let Emma down gently. A quick glance through her peephole showed it was Zilena and her seven-year-old, Robyn. Regina opened the door, motioning them in, glad they’d taken her up on the offer to have lunch with them she’d emailed late the night before. She smiled warmly at them both, motioning to her phone and the hallway. Zilena nodded, motioning toward the living room before pressing a folded piece of paper into Regina’s hand. She mouthed Emma.

Regina stepped into the hallway, shutting her door gently behind her. “Sorry, dear, my guests arrived.”

The seconds of silence from Regina’s side had fallen like blows on Emma’s heart. “Yeah. I guess I should let you go, huh?”

Regina unfolded the paper, seeing only a few quickly-scrawled sentences:

_Regina, I’m sorry if this is too forward from someone you’ve only met one awkward time, so feel free to just ignore this. It’s Emma, by the way, from the mall. In the elf costume? I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee sometime, or tea, or…whatever you like, really. Here’s my number: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Either way, I hope you and Henry have a great Christmas!_

Regina gasped, suddenly needing to lean heavily on the door behind her.

“Regina?” Emma asked urgently, worried. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is just fine,” Regina said, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears. She smiled, then let out a light laugh. “Everything is amazing. Of course I’ll go on a date with you. In fact, if you wanted to come to Christmas dinner right now, the ham won’t be done for another hour at least and I know Henry would love to see you again. You’re—you’re his hero, I think.”

“I would love to. Text me your address? Is it okay if I come in my pajamas?”

“Of course, to both. I’ll see you soon.”

“You bet. Bye, Regina.”

“Bye, Ms. Swan.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to need the door to support her. She burst back into the apartment once she was sure she wouldn’t pass out, unfazed by the flurry of Nerf darts she was pelted with. “Do you guys mind if I leave early? That woman from the mall last night just invited me to dinner.”

Robin and Killian shared a look, and Robin replied with a smile, “Go get her, Emma.”

Roland dashed over for a hug, dragging a promise from her to be back ASAP because she was technically his prisoner now.

After slipping on her shoes and grabbing her coat and wallet, Emma dashed down to the curb, quickly hailing a taxi, on the drive over, she finally opened the letter.

_Dear Emma,_

_I know you don’t believe in me, but I believe in you. I always have. You can do anything you set your mind to, like go back to college for your doctorate. I know that’s what you’ve been wanting these past eight years. You’ll have to apply to programs yourself, but the check enclosed will automatically adjust to cover the cost of whatever program you choose._

_I don’t usually gift money in such large amounts, but you give so much all the time, and especially during the Christmas season, that your Christmas spirit rivals my own. I know your desire for a psychology doctorate is also for selfless reasons, and I know that once you have it you will be even more equipped to help kids who need it._

_Good luck, Emma Swan._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Santa Claus_

_P.S.: I may have also helped you out a bit in the love department. You’re welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone checked because they thought I updated: just prepping. The second chapter is mostly done (by which I mean I have to rewrite then entire first half, but that shouldn't tale long), but I don't want to post on mobile and screw it up. I'd say Saturday? But it's supposed to snow here so who even knows. If not then, probably next Tuesday or Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW I wrote this entire thing early this morning. It was inspired by the Will Ferrell movie Elf.  
> Should I continue it? I have a bit of an idea for a bit of plot…it’s not a fluffy plot that I have in mind, though XD but it 10/10 includes them going to the North Pole both for Valentines and for emergency magical medical aid…possibly at the same time. Who knows.  
> Or I could just write the Christmas dinner part, if anyone's interested. Up to you XD  
> Also, a bit of very shameful self-promotion: https://www.youcaring.com/maxculjat-724168  
> Shares get a 500-word SFW fic written to your specifications, just like…message me a screenshot as proof on Tumblr or something XD @maxgreydawolf  
> Also happy late Christmas/happy holidays!


End file.
